languageballsfandomcom-20200213-history
Englishball
UK Ireland USA Canada Australia New Zealand |family = Indo-Europeanball * Germanicball **West Germanicball ***Anglo-Frisianball ****Anglicball ***** Englishball|early_forms = * Old Englishball ** Middle Englishball ***Early Modern Englishball|writing_system = Latin script|era = c. 550 CE - Today|name = Englishball |native_speakers - ~400 million|region = Worldwide}} Englishball is a language spoken in all of Commonwealth nations and many more countries. It is also considered a "global language" since there are many native and second language speakers who know the language. History Englishball was born, along with their brother Scotsball, by Old Englishball in the 12th century. Englishball's youth was turbulent - sound changes galore like the great vowel shift distanced it from their Germanic cousins, but the most prominent event was its rape by Frenchball and Normanball. They would be forever changed as many words that are related to government, the fine arts, and science were implemented by the Norman upper class. Most of the time, words that seem more refine or posh have Romantic origins, while lower, more commonplace words are Germanic (however, this is not always the case, as some Germanic words sound refine, or both the Germanic and Romantic words are commonplace). Englandball would eventually get their revenge, though, as colonialism spread it across the world, displacing native languages across the Americas, and even within the British Isles (rip Manxball and Cornishball). Since the advent of the Internet, almost every language has displayed some influence, and others are in danger of becoming extinct entirely because of English's global prominence. Likes and Dislikes Friends *Nobody. One language is enough, fuck off. Enemies * Scotsball - You're just a bastardized version of me! * Frenchball - How come you're too stubborn to learn any other language? I'm definitely not like that. * Latinball - Pretentious twat. * THE FUCKING CELTS - JUST DIE ALREADY Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Germanic Languages Category:Languages spoken by UKball Category:Languages spoken by USAball Category:Languages spoken by New Zealandball Category:Languages spoken by Australiaball Category:Languages spoken by Canadaball Category:Languages spoken by Indiaball Category:Languages spoken by Pakistanball Category:Languages spoken by Nigeriaball Category:Languages spoken by Philippinesball Category:Languages spoken by South Africaball Category:Languages spoken by Tanzaniaball Category:Languages spoken by Kenyaball Category:Languages spoken by Sudanball Category:Languages spoken by Ugandaball Category:Languages spoken by Ghanaball Category:Languages spoken by Cameroonball Category:Languages spoken by Malawiball Category:Languages spoken by Zambiaball Category:Languages spoken by Zimbabweball Category:Languages spoken by South Sudanball Category:Languages spoken by Rwandaball Category:Languages spoken by Burundiball Category:Languages spoken by Papua New Guineaball Category:Languages spoken by Sierra Leoneball Category:Languages spoken by Tringapore Category:Languages spoken by Irelandball Category:Languages spoken by Liberiaball Category:Languages spoken by Jamaicaball Category:Languages spoken by Namibiaball Category:Languages spoken by Lesothoball Category:Languages spoken by Botswanaball Category:Languages spoken by Gambiaball Category:Languages spoken by Trinidad and Tobagoball Category:Languages spoken by Mauritiusball Category:Languages spoken by Swazilandball Category:Languages spoken by Fijiball Category:Languages spoken by Guyanaball Category:Languages spoken by Solomon Islandsball Category:Languages spoken by Maltaball Category:Languages spoken by Bahamasball Category:Languages spoken by Barbadosball Category:Languages spoken by Belizeball Category:Languages spoken by Vanuatuball Category:Languages spoken by Samoaball Category:Languages spoken by Saint Luciaball Category:Languages spoken by Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Category:Languages spoken by Micronesiaball Category:Languages spoken by Grenadaball Category:Languages spoken by Tongaball Category:Languages spoken by Kiribatiball Category:Languages spoken by Seychellesball Category:Languages spoken by Antigua and Barbudaball Category:Languages spoken by Dominicaball Category:Languages spoken by Marshall Islandsball Category:Languages spoken by Saint Kitts and Nevisball Category:Languages spoken by Cook Islandsball Category:Languages spoken by Palauball Category:Languages spoken by Tuvaluball Category:Languages spoken by Nauruball Category:Languages spoken by Niueball Category:Languages spoken by Hong Kongball Category:Languages spoken by Puerto Ricoball Category:Languages spoken by Guamball Category:Languages spoken by Curaçaoball Category:Languages spoken by United States Virgin Islandsball Category:Languages spoken by Jerseyball Category:Languages spoken by Isle of Manball Category:Languages spoken by American Samoaball Category:Languages spoken by Bermudaball Category:Languages spoken by Northern Mariana Islandsball Category:Languages spoken by Cayman Islandsball Category:Languages spoken by Sint Maartenball Category:Languages spoken by Gibraltarball Category:Languages spoken by Turks and Caicos Islandsball Category:Languages spoken by British Virgin Islandsball Category:Languages spoken by Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball Category:Languages spoken by Anguillaball Category:Languages spoken by Falkland Islandsball Category:Languages spoken by Norfolk Islandball Category:Languages spoken by Pitcairn Islandsball